Westworld (park)
Westworld is a park owned by Delos Incorporated, in which visitors pay to immerse themselves in a carefully crafted "Old West" reality. The control center for the park appears to be inside a large mesa. According to the official map, the park is roughly 11 miles across (a disc greater than 245 km2). In the episode, "The Original" it is revealed that there were 1400 guests in the park at that time. In the park are villages, towns, homesteads, rivers, farms, ranches, and other points of interest which simulate a region of the 19th century American Southwest. These points of interest are populated by hosts. Hosts are lifelike androids built by the park and used to act out story lines, or "narratives". The hosts interact with each other and with the guests on individual loops; although some hosts have been known to stray from their loops. Guests are unable to be killed, though they can be shot at and it hurts. They also have a choice of either being "good" or "evil", and choosing which narrative they want to pursue. It is known that guests pay a very hefty amount of money to visit Westworld. Known Westworld staff * Dr. Robert Ford - Park Director, co-creator of Westworld and the hosts (deceased) * Arnold - Dr. Ford's creative partner (deceased) * Charlotte Hale - Executive Director of the board of Delos Incorporated * Bernard Lowe - Head of Behavior Division * Theresa Cullen - Head of Quality Assurance (deceased) * Lee Sizemore - Head of Narrative Division * Elsie Hughes - Behavior Technician, programmer and assistant to Bernard Lowe * Ashley Stubbs - Head of Security * Angela - Greeter for the arriving guests (a host) * Felix Lutz - Body Shop Technician in Livestock Management * Sylvester - Body Shop Technician in Livestock Management * Destin - Body Shop Technician in Livestock Management (deceased) Known Hosts * Hosts both active and decommissioned Maps of Westworld dimensional westworld map.jpg|3-D map of Westworld in the Control Room delos-map.jpg|cross section of the Mesa Hub Main Westworld Map NEW showing Pariah.jpg|there were areas of desert and sand dunes in the Unclaimed Territories (prior to the unearthing of Escalante) WW.map.episode9.best.jpg|episode 9 version (with "New Virginia" missing) WW.map.Dec10.Escalante.jpg|Dec. 10, 2016 (with Escalante and Ford's new narrative area) Locations in Westworld Westworld-saloon.jpg|Mariposa Saloon Sweetwater.jpg|Sweetwater, the central town in Westworld train arrival wesworld.jpg|Train Platform with arriving hosts and guests Abernathy_Ranch_pic.jpg|Abernathy Ranch Pariah_town.jpg|Pariah * See all Locations here: All locations in Westworld Westworld landscape Possible_mesa_hub_from_Pariah.jpg|Theory: Mesa Hub is possibly located atop the mesa in the distance, just south of Pariah Delos-map.jpg|Mesa Hub map Mesa_hub_pic_speculation.jpg|Theory: Mesa Hub with "Cliff A" in the distance to the right, behind Pariah Cliff_A_from_control_room.jpg|Theory: the "Cliff A" landmark and the Mesa Hub are possibly seen here on the 3D map in the Control Room Mesa_Hub_atop_mountain.png|Mesa Gold - located atop a massive mesa in Westworld Westworldlandscape.jpg Westworld Landscape View.jpg landscape from headquarters.jpg|View of Westworld from the Control Room in the Mesa Hub Westworld Map by Control.jpg|3-D topography view in the Control Room (seen with the entrance to the Mariposa saloon enlarged) Field_of_crosses_overlooking_Pariah.jpg|graveyard with the town of Pariah in the distance The Stray landscape.jpg William_animation_chestnut_ep.gif|view of Westworld's landscape from the train Location of Westworld The series was filmed throughout the southwestern USA, in locations such as Castle Valley, Moab, Vasquez Rocks, and sound stages in Los Angeles. However, there is little to suggest that these are the same locations in the Westworld universe. See also * Westworld Mesa Hub * Delos Incorporated * Host External links * "Official" website [[Category:Locations]